


In the Sunny Month of May

by dizzy



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shower is hot, and Cameron's not alone in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Sunny Month of May

The shower is hot, and Cameron's not alone in it.

Vala tips her head up under the spray, lips pursed so the drops roll over her mouth instead of inside. The pressure from the shower head is flattening her hair to her skull and it makes her ears stick out. He reaches out to tug at a sodden strand. "Turn around. Let me wash your hair."

She pivots, obedient in a way he's not used to. Figures the only time she listens is when it involves pampering herself.

He squirts his own lazy man's shampoo/body wash combo into his palm and rubs his hands together, making foamy white suds that he works through her hair. She slumps back, as close to purring as he's ever seen a woman. She's a very tactile person, so it doesn't really surprise him.

He keeps on rubbing his fingertips against her head until all the soap is gone and he reaches for more, this time moving soaped up hands over her chest, down her torso. When her front is clean he touches her hip and she turns, tucking her face against his shoulder. His cock, half-hard, nudges against her and that must amuse her because she smiles. "Hello there, little one." She says, reaching down and tracing a fingertip over the shaft.

"Not so little," He says, playing at gruffness.

"Not so little anymore." She agrees, watching it twitch and fill as her fingers get more intimate.

"Nuh uh, not now." He bats her hand away. "We're getting clean, not gettin' dirty."

She makes a face but moves her hand, cozying up to him again. "I thought the point was to have sex again."

"Gimme a few minutes." He leans down to kiss her, meaning to be quick but easily persuaded by her tongue to let it linger. He's still surprised at how she kisses - at how it's just like any other girl he's ever kissed, nothing alien or strange. Her lips leave him warm through and through, and he pushes her away to clean himself off.

"No, my turn." She insists, taking the bottle from him. Her touch is through, fingers tugging playful at the hair on his chest, raking through the nest of it around his cock. She smirks at him as she cups his balls, rolling her palm against them. He's almost fully hard by the time she's done, moving on to his backside. The way she runs her fingertips between the cheeks of his ass give him goosebumps in spite of the muggy heat of the bathroom.

"Woman, you are..."

"I'm what, Cameron?"

He just smiles, earning himself a narrow-eyed stare.

"I'm beautiful beyond belief? I'm the sort of woman that makes a man go crazy with lust?"

"Or just crazy."

"I'm brilliant, I'm seductive, I'm too clever for words?"

"I don't think you're too anything for words." He ducks back under the spray to finish rinsing off and then steps out, taking a large towel and holding it for her. She gives him a wide, warming smile as he wraps it around her. "You look like a drowned rat."

"You don't." She turns and puts her arms around his neck. He holds the towel against her and tries not to fixate on the way her nipples have pebbled in the cool air and press against his skin. "You look quite nice, my Cameron."

That's a first, but he doesn't linger on it. When she called Jackson that, it was a tool, a way to manipulate and prod at him verbally.

Maybe she's using him. Maybe he's using her. Maybe the shock of it is actually that they're not using each other at all, that somehow they've stumbled into something that makes them both genuinely happy. Whatever; he's not gonna question it.

He's doing a lot of not questioning things these days.

He's also doing a lot of communal showers, though most of them involve Teal'c and Jackson and are decidedly less sexy.

He stops kissing her and looks at her again. Her hair is dripping and he brings up the towel and scrubs it over her head, catching her off guard. She squirms and laughs, slapping at his chest but he keeps toweling her hair until it's merely damp. "You got a brush with you? Lemme brush your hair."

"You have an odd fascination with my hair."

"I've got a fascination with some other things of yours, too..." He tweaks her nipple and she makes a face at him. "But those aren't so odd."

"Oh, no. That's a fascination many men have also shared."

"How many?"

"Hundreds. Maybe... maybe thousands."

He grunts, knowing exaggeration when he sees it, but this is Vala. Sometimes the truths were more surprising than the lies.

"Don't worry, darling. They could only look, not touch." She glances down at just the wrong moment and he knows there's something lingering there, some conversation that maybe one day they'll have. He's still not used to being her go-to guy for breakdown moments, but he's learning and he's willing to keep at it as long as she's willing to keep hanging around.

"But I get to touch." He says, smug and grinning, his best charming down home good ol' boy grin. It works, not in the sense that she is charmed but it gives her something to play off of. She slips into coy like it's a second skin, tilting her head and batting her lashes.

This is her element, and he's finding it much more enjoyable now that he's stopped trying to fight it.


End file.
